The Hard Path to Atonement
by owlalwaysluvu
Summary: Occurs after the events of Unwound Future. Clive faces the crimes he has committed with the help of Luke Triton. LukexClive
1. Apologies and Forgiveness

**A/N: I wanted to portray a softer more vulnerable side of Clive and show his attempts to atone for his crimes as he promises at the end of Unwound Future. These amazing characters belong to LEVEL-5. Spoilers for Unwound Future. **

Inspector Chemley nodded at the group as they walked into the Scotland Yard. "He's in there," he said jerking his thumb towards an interrogation room. "My thanks," Professor Layton replied. Then he, Luke Triton, and Flora Reinhold walked into the room where a sullen looking figure awaited them. "You wanted to see us?" Layton inquired. Upon hearing the Professor's voice, Clive looked up and smiled slightly. "Yes," he replied, "I owe you three my life and my sanity, if I have any left, and there are some things I want to express to you before I'm put away for who knows how long." "Like why you went crazy and tried to destroy all of London?" Flora asked. "I think you already know the answer to that," Clive replied, "No, I wanted to apologize to all of you. First of all, Professor Layton, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'm sorry for putting you in danger, for putting all of you in danger." He turned to Flora next and said, "Flora, I'm sorry for kidnapping you." "_Finally,_" Flora muttered. Next was Luke who had been quietly staring at his hands the entire time. "Luke," Clive said softly, "I'm terribly sorry for what I did to you. I impersonated you, well the _future _you, and I lied to you. I lied to you all. But Luke, I'm not fit to be you and the future you will be a much better person then I can dream of being. You're already a much better person than me anyway." Looking up, Luke met Clive's eyes and saw his sincerity. "I forgive you," Luke said. The Professor and Flora looked at him, shocked. They had not even considered forgiving Clive. It was far too early and far too close to all the pain to forgive him just yet. Clive looked startled himself though it was hard to tell because he immediately buried his face in his palms and the Professor guessed he was crying. Layton and Flora, though not ready to forgive, thanked Clive for his apologies and the trio walked out of the room. Luke glanced back and his eyes met Clive's one last time.

Clive was moved to a top-security prison after his meeting with Layton, Luke, and Flora. About a week after he was surprised to hear he had a visitor. Clive was escorted to the highly guarded visitor's area and handcuffed to a table there. Across from him sat Luke Triton. Confused, Clive asked, "What are you doing here?" "Well I'm leaving for America soon but I wanted to see you before I left. I wanted you to know that I think you can change." "What makes you so sure?" Clive said puzzled. After everything he had done, how could Luke think that? "I'm not really sure. I just think you have the chance to be good, to turn your life around." "Well you're the only one who thinks so." "Don't you think so?" Luke tilted his head inquiringly. "I'm not sure." Luke stared at Clive for a while. Just when it was starting to make Clive uncomfortable, Luke finally said, "The way I see it, you realize what you did is wrong and promised to atone for your crimes. It won't be easy, but you've taken the first step." Two guards approached their table and informed the two that their time was up. "I'll keep in touch. Keep trying to be good." Luke's parting words were all Clive could think about for his next two days alone in his cell.


	2. Getting a Second Chance

**A/N: The second chapter to my fanfic! Please enjoy and review. As always I do not own these characters. **

_Dear Clive Dove,_

_ I am sorry that our last meeting was cut so short. I just wanted to give you a proper farewell. It has taken me awhile to wright because I have been settling into my new life here in America. My parents have arranged for me to attend a boarding school here and I'm afraid I don't fit in very well. Part of the reason is that I am the youngest in each of my classes seeing as I have skipped a few grades. My accent is also off-putting to the other students and it is often hard for them to understand me. I want to know how you are doing as well and I hope you write back soon to let me know. I know you are probably lonely and/or bored so I will leave you with something to keep you occupied for a while. _

_Puzzle no. 001_

_There are two villages. In one village everyone tells lies and in the other village everyone tells the truth. A man needs to go to the truthful village but he does not know which village that is. Another man stands in the fork in the road that splits the road between the two villages. The man asks the other man one question and with the answer the man knows which village to go to and heads in that direction. _

_What question did the first man ask the other man to know what village to go to?_

_I look forward to your reply and our next meeting._

_Sincerely, _

_Luke Triton_

_Luke, _

_ I don't know why you're wasting your time on a no-good criminal like me. That being said, I'm not complaining. I appreciate the concern and you're right, I am lonely. My time here is going all right I suppose. I mainly keep to myself except for a therapy session once a week. Anytime I see anyone else, however, guard or prisoner, they call me a terrorist or glare at me as if I'm worse than everyone here combined. At one point they would be right, but now I am following your advice and trying to be good. I hope some day to be a person you would be proud of. _

_ I am sorry to hear of your troubles at school. I am confident you'll make friends, however, you're a very caring person and I'm sure they'll see that once they get over your accent. _

_ The answer to your riddle is simple. He asked the man, "Which village are you from?" A man from the truthful village would tell the truth and point to the truthful village. A man from the dishonest village would lie and point to the truthful village. Either way he would go to the village the man points to. _

_I'm afraid I do not remember any puzzles to tell you, however, but I would love to hear another next time you write. _

_With my respect and admiration, _

_Clive Dove_

After a year of exchanging letters, Luke received a letter with the answer to Puzzle no. 029 and the following two sentences: "_They've told me that my therapy is going well and that I no longer show signs of psychotic anger. __They say I'll be able to leave in a couple more years._" Luke was overjoyed at the idea since he was expecting ten or more years for Clive. Clive had a sizable inheritance so that may have something to do with his early release. It didn't matter because there was hope that soon Luke and Clive could talk in person away from guards and holding cells.

In the last year of Clive's imprisonment, Luke visited London. The Professor had gotten a letter recently and it seemed there was another mystery that could only be solved by the Professor and his number one assistant. Even though Luke was older now and only a few more years away from being a colleague of Layton, he still went on adventures with the Professor. They had just finished meeting with the writer of the letter who informed them that a prized artifact in a museum had gone missing without a trace of who had taken it. The letter-writer was the owner of the museum. While they were investigating Luke took the opportunity to discuss with the Professor something that had been on his mind for a while. "Professor, I've been writing Clive in prison and well…" Luke began to talk faster, eager to hear the Professor's response, "They are planning on letting Clive out this year but he has no where to stay because Constance Dove is sick and in no state to take care of him and also he has to be under constant supervision for at least a year possibly two and I was wondering…" Here Luke paused before asking his question. Professor Layton took the opportunity to interpose, "Luke, my dear boy, you must slow down. Let me see if I understand, you wish to ask me if Clive may stay with Flora and I?" "Well, yes," replied Luke surprised that Layton understood. Then he thought, _this is the Professor we're talking about_. "Hmm… well he does have a… troubled history. However, it's at times like these that someone needs friends and a home the most," the Professor contemplated, "Very well. He may stay under one condition. You must stay the summer and any breaks you have in school to help watch over him." "Deal!" Luke replied excitedly. Luke didn't know which to be more excited about, that he was able to help Clive or that he'd get to stay with the Professor all summer!


	3. Home

**A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter. Since Constance Dove died in Unwound Future (which is, honestly, a much better reason for her not to be able to watch Clive) she couldn't be sick. Sorry about that. I don't own Layton and co. **

Clive was listening intently to the story of Luke's most recent adventure with Professor Layton. It turns out, one of the guards had stolen the artifact and knew the museum well enough to not leave any clues. When Luke was finished, they discussed the details of Clive's release from prison. "I'm not sure, Luke. I don't want to be a burden on you or the Professor," Clive looked down, worried. "Of course you aren't! Besides you don't really have a choice. I mean, where else could you go? And there is no way I'm letting you stay here!" Luke affirmed. "But…" Clive tried to protest but Luke was right, he didn't have any other options. "Then it's settled. You're getting out at the beginning of my summer break so I'll be here to help you settle in. I have to go now, but I'll see you then!" Luke grinned as he got up to leave. "Thank you," Clive replied with a small smile.

Clive couldn't help smiling when he saw Professor Layton, Flora, and Luke waiting for him. Clive collected his few things and rushed to meet the group. "Professor!" He called, "It's been so long." "Yes, my boy," Layton said, smiling, "And from what Luke has told me you have been trying very hard to change your ways. I want to offer you something that I'm afraid I couldn't when we parted all those years ago: My forgiveness." "And you have mine too!" Flora added. "Thank you two so much," Clive struggled not to cry, "And it's wonderful to see you again, Luke!" "Likewise," Luke replied, "Now let's get you home." _Home,_ Clive thought.

The Professor had decided that they would all go out to eat together to celebrate Clive's release. Honestly, Clive didn't remember most of it. He had been exhausted and overwhelmed the whole time. He received a few weird glances from people who remembered what he had done all those years ago, but since he was with the Professor, no one said anything. The next day, Clive began settling in. He was staying in a guest room right next to Flora's room. Layton and Luke both had rooms downstairs. He was busy unpacking the possessions they had retrieved from Constance Dove's old house, where Clive had been living before he built 'Future London,' when he heard a knock and Luke stuck his head in. "Flora asked me to get some things for dinner tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come and get lunch first?" Luke inquired. Clive nodded, "Just give me a moment." Luke grinned and went to wait by the door. Clive put on his hat and shoes and went to meet Luke.

As they walked to the restaurant, Clive noticed how much Luke had changed. Luke had grown into a confident and tall young man, in fact Luke was only a little shorter than Clive. Clive smiled as he noticed the blue cap that Luke had always worn, still perched upon Luke's head. Clive himself had not changed much except to look more troubled and slightly less confident than he had before. Clive stopped for a moment reflecting on Luke's appearance. He had become so much, _handsomer_, Clive thought. Luke looked back, "Is something wrong?" "Nothing at all," Clive said with a slight blush. "Then come on. I'm hungry and in case you haven't heard, I have a legendary appetite!" Luke remarked stretching his hand out to Clive. Clive took his hand and didn't let go until they were at the restaurant.

At the restaurant Luke inquired what Clive planned to do now that he was out of prison. "Hmm…" Clive replied, thinking, "Well I enjoyed being a journalist before, I guess eventually I'd like to go back to doing that. It would be hard to do that right now, however." "I suppose that's true, given you still have to be constantly supervised," Luke chewed thoughtfully on his food. "I've been kept practicing though. With nothing else to do I wrote all the time in prison. Well, I wrote and thought of puzzles to tell you." Luke smiled as he remembered some of the more stumping puzzles Clive had come up with.

Luke was reading the list Flora had given him searching the store for each ingredient she had asked for. Clive was standing behind Luke with his hands in his pockets when Luke said, "You're in for a treat tonight, Flora's cooking is the best!" "Really? What's she making?" "I'm not sure. But it's sure to be _great,_" Luke said hiding a smirk. Suddenly a voice called out, "Hey! That guy, he's the terrorist that tried to destroy London!" Suddenly the whole store was staring at Clive. Voices whispered, "_Did he really try to destroy London?" "What a horrible person!" "Isn't that the boy that's always with Professor Layton?" "What's he doing with that criminal?" _Luke was about to try and reassure Clive when he turned and saw Clive run out of the store. Dropping all the groceries, Luke ran out behind him. Luke lost sight of Clive but following the accounts of civilians along the way, he followed Clive to a bridge nearby.

"Clive! You can't run away like that. Constant supervision, remember?" "I'm sorry Luke," Clive was wiping away tears. Luke sighed, "Don't let what they say bother you. They're all wrong." "No they're not! I tried to destroy London! I'm a horrible person and you'd all be better off without me!" "What you did was wrong. There is no denying that. But Clive, you're trying to change! You have changed! You have to stop blaming yourself and start forgiving yourself." Clive looked away, "I don't get how you can believe in me. Everyone else, including me, just sees a psychotic criminal!" Then Clive started sobbing uncontrollably. Luke led him to a bench and sat with him as Clive clung to Luke's arm and continued crying. Luke tried to think of something to say but coming up with nothing he held Clive close instead. After a while Clive fell asleep from exhaustion. Luke wiped the tears from the sleeping boy's face and stood up. He lifted Clive on his back. It was a little difficult since Clive was slightly bigger but Luke carried him all the way back home.

Upon entering the townhouse, Luke heard Flora making dinner in the kitchen. "Did you get the ingredients?" Flora called. "I'm afraid there were some… complications," Luke admitted. Professor Layton looked up from his book and Flora turned from her cooking and gasped. "What happened?" Flora asked. "We ran into some sons-of-bitches at the store. He cried until he was too exhausted to continue," Luke replied with a grimace. "Now Luke, a gentleman doesn't…" "I know Professor 'a gentleman doesn't curse' but Professor, they were." Layton sighed, "Well, why don't we let Clive get some rest before dinner." Luke went and laid Clive on his bed and returned and recalled the events of the day to Layton and Flora.

Clive awoke to Flora shaking him gently. "It's time for dinner sleepyhead," Flora cooed. The two of them walked to the table together and Clive sat between Luke and Layton. Looking at the food, Clive noticed it looked _odd_. However, Luke had told him it would be great so he took a large mouthful. Flora watched him expectantly. "So, do you like it?" She eagerly asked. "It's… _great_," He replied. He glared at Luke who smirked back. It most certainly was not _great_.


	4. Puzzles and Opportunity

**A/N: The next couple of chapters may take a little longer to upload. I want to thoroughly write and edit before posting. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I don't own Professor Layton. **

Clive had been living with Professor Layton, Flora, and Luke for a couple of weeks when Professor Layton approached him and asked him to dinner. "Sure," Clive replied, "But are Luke and Flora coming?" "I'm afraid Luke has some errands to run and Flora is meeting with a friend. So it's just you and I if that is alright with you." "Of course Professor!" Clive replied wondering what errands Luke had to run.

At the restaurant, conversation was slow at first as they were waiting for their food. Then Clive remembered a particularly hard puzzle about a restaurant he had heard once. It took the Professor exactly one minute to find the answer and soon the two were throwing out puzzles left and right. They ate as they contemplated answers. Eventually Clive was stumped. They left the restaurant with Clive still trying to figure out the answer to the Professor's last riddle. "Why don't you take the night to think about it?" Layton suggested.

Luke returned to the townhouse at the same time as Clive and Layton. "Luke, did your errands go well?" "Yes Professor! I got it all worked out!" "Very good," Layton turned to Clive, "Why don't the two of you take a walk? It's a nice night and Luke can tell you about his day." Confused but eager to spend time with Luke, Clive agreed. The two of them began walking under a row of streetlights. "So where were you today?" Clive inquired. "There's a park up ahead. I'll tell you when we get there. It's a bit of a surprise." Now Clive was curious, but he waited until the two were sitting on a bench in the park to repeat his question.

"Well, I went to the newspaper's office and asked if they were in need of any journalists. Mr. Clarke, the editor, remembered your work and was willing to allow you to work even under your circumstances. He can only pay you per each article you write and Layton or I will have to take you since you can't drive and the whole 'constant supervision' thing. But…" "That's more than enough! Luke, that's amazing!" Clive interrupted. Luke smiled at Clive's joy.

"Also I got you something," Luke added. For the first time, Clive noticed the brown paper bag that Luke had carried with him. Luke held it out to Clive and Clive took it and opened it. Inside was a writing pad and a pen. A very nice spiral bound writing pad and ink pen at that. Smiling he hugged Luke and thanked him. "Though, I don't want you to think you need to take care of me. I'm not a child, Luke," Clive said quietly. "Says the child who threw a tantrum and tried to destroy London and who has to be watched constantly," joked Luke elbowing Clive gently. "Hmph, well at least I don't still sleep with a teddy bear!" Clive retorted. "I don't sleep with Mr. Snuggles!" Luke objected, then blushed realizing what he had said. Clive just laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Very funny," Luke grumbled. "It's just… You're just so cute!" Clive exclaimed making both of them blush. "Oh, there's one more thing," Luke said, "You can't run away again. If anyone sees you alone they could send you back to jail." "Yes, you're right," Clive said, then he smirked, "I've been a bad little criminal. I'm sorry, officer, you can take me now." Clive held both his fists out to Luke as if ready to be arrested. "Clive! I'm serious!" said Luke, but he grabbed Clive's hands and pulled him closer. The two embraced and both their hearts beat a little faster.

"I've got it!" Clive suddenly shouted pointing excitedly, "It's the seven of diamonds!" Luke looked confused for a moment then nodded in understanding, "You've been exchanging puzzles with the Professor." "That obvious?" "I spent a week on that puzzle when I was eleven," Luke admitted smiling.

When Luke and Clive arrived back at the townhouse they sat down to dinner (this time cooked by Layton and much more edible) with Flora and the Professor. Clive told Flora the news (Layton had been in on Luke's plan from the beginning). "I don't see why you need a job though," Flora said, confused, "aren't you exceedingly rich?" "Well," Clive replied, "Building an entire fake version of London underground and a giant mobile fortress complete with weaponry does take a toll on one's wallet. Besides, it's less about money and more about fitting back into society." "If you want to fit into society again, I think you should get a girlfriend!" Flora suggested, "I know a few friends that I could set you up with!" Clive blushed and Luke gripped his fork tightly. "No thanks," Clive asserted quickly. "Are you sure?" Flora pressed. "Quite," Clive affirmed. Layton quietly chuckled and Luke asked him what was funny. "Oh, nothing, my dear boy." Luke looked at him suspiciously but didn't press further.

After dinner Layton asked to talk to Luke in his study. Shutting the door, Layton sighed and said, "Luke, I'm worried about Clive." "Why? He'll be able to work as a journalist, he has friends, he has a home, everything is going right for him!" Luke said, confused. "That's just it, my boy. Say you did something wrong and hurt Flora and I and all I did was lightly scold you, how would you feel?" "I guess I'd feel guilty and wouldn't feel like I was being punished enough," Luke replied honestly. "My guess is that Clive is feeling the same things right now," Layton theorized. "But Professor, he spent years in prison! He's lost all his family and people insult him where ever he goes!" Luke argued. "I know. His behavior, however, suggests that, to him at least, that is not punishment enough." "What would you have me do, Professor? Make his life miserable?" "No, Luke. Just be careful, don't defend him too much. He needs to discover, himself, how to stop blaming himself for his mistakes." "I'll try, Professor," Luke sighed as he left the study.


End file.
